Unrequited
by InMoNochrome
Summary: AU: In a Crystal Garden; separate from the Helix Gardens and much smaller scale, the tinkling of splintering glass could be heard. (Images for story are in my profile)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, yes I haven't forgotten about Welcome to the Circus, I actually finished writing it, I'm just waiting for a friend to read over it and at the same time I'm trying not to be a pest about it.  
>And yeah this has not been read over, so sorry for any errors.<br>**

**This is an idea that's floated around my head for a while, so the design is my own. I'll link pictures in my profile.**

**I own nothing but the Crystalite design and idea**

In a Crystal Garden; separate from the Helix Gardens and much smaller scale, the tinkling of splintering glass could be heard.

A pair of crystals; one black as midnight and the other a clear white, both intertwined together in a mimicry of a double helix could almost be seen as coming to life.

Liquid lights could be seen flowing through them as the tinkling got louder until a shatter cut through the air, and a tiny crystal fell to the ground, cracking slightly.

* * *

><p>"My Lord!" the servant rushed over to the Lord of the house, stopping an arms length away.<p>

The Lord looked over from speaking with a Praxian mech, that also now looked interested in the sudden interruption, "What is it?"

The servant held out a small fragment of opaque white crystal, "A fragment was found near some of the bigger kept structures, they did not have any mars for where it could have come from."

"And you bring this to my attention why?" the lord was not pleased, feeling as though the servant was just there to waist his time.

"Well my Lord, we can't replant it, it has no roots to grow and we did not wish to throw it out without your permission first," the servant suddenly looked quite nervous, voicing their reason for interrupting, when it did not seem the best reason.

The Lord let out a sigh, shuttering his optics to calm down before replying, "Just throw it out."

The servant bowed and went to turn when he was stopped by the other mech speaking.

"My Lord, if it would be alright, I would take it, if it is to be thrown out anyway," the mech was looking at the Lord, who turned back to look at the servant, motioning for them to hand it over.

"It's yours."

The tiny crystal was quickly handed over, the servant hustling back to their duties afterward.

The Lord and mech watched them leave before smiling at each other as long time friends would.

The Lord clapped the other on the back, "Now then, where were we Frost?"

* * *

><p>Frostbite had just gotten back from a long business trip and had finished up by meeting with his old friend, Lord Jetstream.<p>

He was hoping to bring something home to his sparkmate, and obtaining the crystal had saved him some time to surprise his family.

Driving up to the learning center to see the younglings running to their creators put a smile on Frost's face, and when he made optic contact with one youngling in particular, he just beamed and waved.

"Sire!" the youngling quickly ran over to throw himself at his creator that had been gone for so long.

Frost laughed as he lifted the youngling up over his helm, the other laughing with.

He placed the sparkling down so he could transform and let the other into his cab, before heading for home.

"So how's my little Prowl?"

Prowl beamed at his sire's console before telling him about his day and what he had learned when the other was away.

Frost laughed as Prowl continued to explain some tricks he'd help pull on some school bullies, "Well sounds like you've gotten up to a lot."

Arriving home Frost let Prowl out before transforming to bipedal so they could both walk into their home.

Frost looked around, checking what he'd missed while he was away before he sat at the monitor in the living room and pulled the tiny crystal out of his subspace.

"What's that?" asked the innocent voice next to his leg.

Frost looked over before smiling and lifting Prowl up to sit on the counter beside the monitor, so he could see what he was doing.

"It's for your carrier, it's a surprise," as he put one finger in front of his lips.

Prowl brightened while eagerly watching his sire work.

Frost examined the crystal, noting the small shatter cross ways through it. He pulled out a small pair of tweezers to remove the small shards within the crack, so as not to be harmful when handling, then rubbing it softly to clean it up and remove any loose debris when it shuttered in his grasp.

Frost froze as he held the shuttering crystal, as him and Prowl watched in awe as the tiny crystal seemed to open up and shift till it was a palm sized black crystal.

Frost shifted it in his grasp, turning it over when it shuttered again. Placing it down gently, he watched as a tiny crystal-like sparkling unfolded from it's balled up state before balling back up and keening pitifully.

"Is that a sparkling?" Prowl asked with a confused expression on his faceplates.

Frost was in shock as he continued to watch the tiny being keen and begin shuttering.

Snapping out of it, Frost quickly directed for Prowl to go and retrieve some thermal blankets for it while he scooped it back up and headed for the kitchen to find some energon that would be suitable for a sparkling.

Prowl quickly returned with his own thermal blanket for the sparkling, when Frost found some sparkling grade energon that they'd had extra of when Prowl was a sparkling.

Frost handed over the tiny being to Prowl, who tried not to fumble, not used to holding something so fragile. Prowl quickly and gently bundled up the keening creature before handing it back to his sire.

Frost brought the energon to the sparklets mouth where it briefly quieted to whimpers before sniffing the substance and bundling up more to get away from it. The keening continued when Frost handed the sparklet back to Prowl before comming his sparkmate.

:Lavender!: he all but shouted through the comm.

:Frost?: was the query on the other end.

:Yes, sorry but I need your help with something! Are you on your way home?: he glanced over at Prowl, who was attempting to calm the little one in his arms, his doorwings quivering.

:Yes, why? Wait, are you home?!: was the suddenly exited question.

:Yes I am, but this is serious, I need you to stop at a crystal growth store to pick up whatever it is that helps small crystals grow!:

:Um…okay. What is this about, you sound pretty frazzled?: she replied with concern.

:You'll see when you get home, but I need you to hurry:

:Okay, I'm on it: she cut the comm. before he could reply.

Frost took the sparkling back before heading to the couch to sit down, Prowl following and climbing up to sit next to him.

Both stared at the bitlet that was made up of black crystal, it was no bigger than Frost's servo and was continuingly trying to ball up tighter the more desperate it's keening got.

The door quickly slid open, admitting Lavender into the residence. She froze as she heard the sound of light keening in the other room and quickly made her way over.

She approached hesitantly before sitting on Frost's other side to stare down into the thermal blankets in his arms. Optics widening, she quickly removed the formula from her subspace before heading to their kitchenette to place it into an appropriate container, then quickly returning.

Lavender grabbed the sparkling from Frostbite's arms gently, keeping it still bundled in the thermal blanket before bringing the small tube from the bottle to the sparklets mouth. Once again the little one sniffed the substance before this time clamping down on the tube to take in the formula.

Frost and Prowl audibly sighed as they let their shoulders fall, thankful that the little one had finally taken something in.

Lavender sat back down, this time between the two. She shifted the thermal blanket a bit to see more of the little one, before stopping to look at the crack across it's chest where a bright white light was being emitted.

Frost noted that it looked exactly like the chip on the crystal and that it would need to be looked at better at a later time.

The family watched as it stopped drinking, then curled back up, still with a light shutter and transformed back into its tiny crystal form.

There would be questions needing answered.

**Sorry for bad grammer or anything, but I'd like to know what you guys think about the idea. **

**You can guess by my designs who the Crystalite is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The reviews were much appreciated and helpful, hopefully I fixed a few unexplained things from last time.**

**I drew out some quick roughs of Prowl's creators, also linked in my profile, sorry for not really explaining their appearances. The look of the bots is a mix between G1 and Prime.**

**And I forgot to mention it but Prowl is supposed to be around 6, there will be a time skip and I'll try to remember to mention when it comes. **

**I own nothing but the Crystalite design and idea**

Frostbite walked around the living space while Lavender remained on the couch that she had charged on the night before with the baby crystal bundled close to her chest. Prowl sat next to her currently holding the bundle in his lap, switching between watching his sire walk around to the still crystal in the blanket.

"So what do we do? It has nowhere to go and we don't even know what it will need to keep growing," Frostbite was frazzled while his sparkmate just smiled and watched him walk in circles.

Lavender watched him as his doorwings constantly shifted and fluttered through different emotions. Deciding she'd seen enough she cleared her intakes to get his attention, gaining Prowl's in the process.

She smiled down to her youngling and pulled him over closer to her side while wrapping one arm around his shoulders.

"We're going to take care of him."

Frostbite froze, "Are you sure?"

She looked back down at Prowl, "What do you think Prowl?"

Prowl paused, looking at both of his creators before looking down to the white crystal that was actually a sparkling, "He'd be like a brother?" He looked back up at his carrier for confirmation.

She smiled in return, "He would be like a secret brother, I don't think it would be wise for others to know about him," she looked back over to Frostbite with an uneasy expression, "but you said it yourself, he has nowhere to go."

"…He…yeah, and it might be like growing a normal crystal, right?" He seemed unsure, considering crystal growing was not his strong suite.

"He took the growth formula from the crystal shop and wouldn't take energon, it seems like it would be the same," Lavender shrugged one shoulder, "and if that is the case, I know just the bot to help us and that can keep a secret," she shuttered an optic in a wink to Frostbite before getting up to make a call.

* * *

><p>Lavender stepped into the Crystal care shop, holding the bundled tiny crystal with one servo and holding Prowl's little servo with the other. She never thought she'd find herself here again; though it wasn't a bad thing, she loved the place and the owner.<p>

The door chimed with mini crystal chips tied together above it, causing the owner of the shop to look up from what he was doing. He was an older mech, easily seen with the dulling of his emerald green armor. He had yellow highlights along his outer thighs and over his doorwings, which now drooped with age.

Smiling widely the older mech walked over, greeting the two warmly, "It's been quite some time."

Lavender returned his smile, she released Prowl's servo to give the older mech a hug, "It has indeed."

Pulling away, Lavender motioned for Prowl to step closer, "Prowl, this is your Grandsire, Solar, he hasn't seen you since you were a sparkling."

Solar knelt down to be closer to Prowl's height, "Been a few meta-cycles, grown quite a bit though," he smiled happily at Prowl, who hid behind his carriers leg when the mech got closer.

Lavender smoothly stepped aside and behind Prowl, "No need to hide."

Prowl looked up to his carrier who was smiling down at him, her medium sized doorwings fanned out calmly reassuring him that the other was safe.

Looking back to Solar, Prowl spread his small doorwings in a shy greeting before quickly hiding them behind his back again.

Solar gave a soft laugh and mimicked him with the same gesture, though leaving his up in a non-hostile manner.

Standing back up Solar looked over the two, casually glancing at the bundle in Lavender's grasp, "So what brings my creation back here on such short notice?"

"I'm sorry but it is urgent, and I don't trust any of the other shop owners to keep him a secret." Lavender quickly explained, moving towards the back of the shop with Prowl not far behind.

"Him?" questioned Solar, with a curious expression as he watched his creation head to the back before he himself followed.

"The shop is closed today, correct?" She asked while moving items off an old desk before placing the bundle gently onto the now cleared surface, before pulling a chair over.

Solar paused a moment before nodding in confirmation.

She waved him over to sit in the chair when she started unwrapping the bundle to reveal the tiny white crystal inside.

Solar walked over carefully, stopping to see the fractured crystal now in the open. He looked over at his creation before sitting down in the chair and turning on a light that sat over the desk.

"You wish to start growing crystals again? Because I don't think you should start with one as damaged as this," Solar spoke, as he examined it, pulling over a magnifying glass to see the splintered surface better.

"It's not that simple, 'he's' not a normal crystal."

When Solar looked to her questioningly, she leaned over to gently rub the smooth surface of the crystal while reaching out with a loving field.

Solar watched in confusion and then shock when the white crystal began to shift to now have a black outer shell, "What?"

Lavender removed her servo and waited as the little mass of black crystal shifted around till the tiny sparklings form was distinguishable.

Solar was speechless as he watched the little form lie on its back, kicking out its tiny pedes; its servos staying close to it's mouth as it gave out tiny whimpers.

Overcoming his shock, Solar reached over to the side of the desk to pull over a heating lamp as the little form started grabbing at the edges of the thermal blanket it was wrapped in.

"Where did you get this?"

"He was going to be a gift from Frost, he thought I'd like it; seeing as we met when I still worked around the shop. He came from a private garden, the servants were going to throw him out because he had no roots. Frost remembered learning from us that they don't need roots to grow and that it just takes a bit longer. So he asked if he could have him, he got home and he changed."

Solar was staring at the sparkling now squirming over to the edge of the desk towards Prowl, who was peering over the edge, "You got him yesterday I take it….How have you been feeding him?"

"I had to run to a crystal shop to find some growth formula, not as good as your stuff but he wouldn't take energon," Lavender watched as the sparkling lay on its belly near the edge of the desk closest to Prowl; wandering if he'd made a sibling connection, if that was possible.

"Well it's a good thing your sire runs a crystal care shop, isn't it?" Solar looked up to smile at Lavender, "Hmm, You know you'll have to come see me more often now?"

"He will give me reason to, I guess this makes you his official doctor," She smiled humorously, "So I'm going to need some formula for him, and if you could look over the fracture in his crystal."

Solar smiled warmly, before looking over to the sparkling that appeared to be asleep with Prowl watching over him, " I'll look through the archives to see if I can find anything that maybe helpful."

Solar leant over to carefully pick up the tiny sparklet, holding it securely in his arms as it wiggled to adjust better before calming, "There must be more of his kind somewhere."

Lavender hummed in response, Prowl coming over to lean against her legs.

Solar knew if there was any information on the species that they would probably fall under Cybertronian myth, and if that was the case, much of the information could be wrong. Considering mostly everything came from word of mouth; though most of those words tended to come from Prime's, one could never be sure when the truth was stretched.

"So what are you going to name him?" Solar asked gently rocking the infant.

She rubbed Prowl's shoulders as she thought, "I don't know, we didn't really think about it," she turned to watch her sire with the sparkling and smiled at his expression, "how about…Jazz?"

Solar looked up, "and why Jazz?"

Lavender smiled at her sire, "because he seems to make others around him happy even when he was unexpected."

Solar looked back down to the charging sparkling and smiled, "Jazz it is then."

**Short Chapter, still trying to flesh out more of the story, so sorry for lack of Prowl and Jazz time. And if anyone has any suggestions for what the two could get up to as bitlets, shoot away, just don't forget age gap.**

**And I don't know when the next chapter will come because of college stuff becoming super stressful, though the latest the next chapter will be is March but it could be before then.**


End file.
